Welcome to Hogwarts
by Fred Weasley's Forever
Summary: Two best friends fall asleep in their Geometry class and are transported to the magical world of Harry Potter where they must join in the fight against evil if they ever want to get back home.
1. Best Nap Ever

MINDY'S POV:

"Mindy, stay awake!" I told myself sternly as I fought to keep my eyelids open.

Only 5 more minutes until lunch. Chemistry was terrible. I loved the teacher, but I was absolutely horrid at science.

"BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!" Finally, lunch time!

I sighed in relief and started stuffing my things into my backpack. My best friend, Andi, was sitting beside me and had grabbed my wrist and was in the process of tugging me through the door frame.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" she yelled, pulling me easily out of the main high school building and toward the cafeteria. She was right, we would be late if I didn't move faster. Its not like the teachers had suddenly gone psycho (they have been for a long time) and decided to start counting people tardy at lunch, but athletics was right before lunch and if we didn't beat the football guys to lunch, we would be stuck behind a huge group of sweaty guys pushing and shoving each other.

Today, we were lucky and beat the football team to the lunch line, but for what? An only nearly-adequate and very disgusting school lunch.

I sat down at my normal table and Andi went to sit with her boyfriend across the cafeteria. Which left me with the guys. Jonathan, Allen, James, and Timmy. (I got along better with guys than I did with girls)

Soon, lunch was over and I was walking to PE where I sat and read Harry Potter. I really loved the Harry Potter books, so I was very disappointed when the bell rang and I had to stop reading and make my way to World History. This class always made me tired and having Geometry right after it didn't help my sleepiness.

About half way through Geometry class, Andi and I were already struggling to keep our eyes open.

When the teacher turned the lights off to show us something on the overhead projector, my willpower was really put to the test.

When I heard Andi snoring softly behind me, I knew I would soon follow.

And when I started to doze off, somehow I knew this was no normal sleep.

0oOo0

I woke up on the sidewalk of a paved street lined with houses. Andi was beside me, curled up and snoring, though it looked like she would about to wake up.

I was confused and disoriented. I pushed up from the cold ground.

It was dark, but it was hard to tell what time it was, so I reached into my back pocket to pull out my phone and check the time. But my phone wasn't there.

Snow was falling very lightly and a few flakes were illuminated by the street light slowing a soft yellow on the corner a few houses down.

Andi groaned and opened her eyes. She gazed dreamily about her and then realization dawned on her. "This is NOT Geometry class!" she stood straight up, nearly falling over into the street.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked aloud of no one in particular.

The buildings were very old-looking and they seemed like something out of Harry Potter. I realized how nerdy I was, but then silenced the thought, knowing that figuring out where I was was far more important than sorting out my social awkwardness at the moment.

"Lumos!" I heard a whisper say from down the street.

I turned quickly and saw two tall figures nearly identical working their way toward us. One of them held something in their hand that looked like a flash-light but it was held upright.

I grabbed Andi's wrist and pulled her with me around the corner. We couldn't be here alone at night in the middle of the street not knowing where we are with two guys walking toward us. The kind of things usually ended bad.

"Wait! Don't go!" I heard quick footsteps behind us.

I wasn't sure where we were going, but I turned the corner and raced to the end of the street.

"Split up!" I heard a second voice from behind us call to the other.

Andi was about a foot behind me still.

Out of nowhere, one of the figures was in front of me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me tight against his chest, restraining my arms.

Andi skidded to a stop and went to turn and run back down the street, but the other stranger was there already. He grabbed the tops of her arms, much like the one behind me was doing.

"Got her, George?" the one behind me asked.

"Got her, Fred." said the one behind Andi.

Wait… what?

We were suddenly not on the streets anymore. We were in front of a large bridge that led up to a great castle. I knew where we were immediately. Hogwarts. Andi must have come to the same conclusion; she was pale white and she was staring wide-eyed up at the castle, shaking her head in horrified disbelief.

Some part of me wanted to say this was just a dream. Another knew this was too real to be just a dream. And yet another part of me was excited beyond rationality. I was actually here. And the boys behind us… those must be the Weasley twins. My heart pounded with excitement.

"What should we do with them?" George asked.

"Its obvious. They aren't safe. We should take them to Dumbledore." Fred replied.

They walked us up the bridge and straight through the whole castle to what I could only assume was Dumbledore's office.

Fred's grip on my arms was very light and seemed like he was just playfully carrying me along by the tops of my arms rather than taking me to Dumbledore. But I still wriggled in his grasp and said, "Can you please let go of me?" very annoyed.

The chair behind the desk turned to face us and revealed an old man with long gray-white hair and a beard of equal length and color. Dumbledore. "Its quite alright, Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley. You may release them."

They both let go and stepped back.

"Now, what have we here?" Dumbledore asked, standing from his chair and looking between Andi and I.

"I don't know?" I said it like it was a question.

"Well, why don't you start with your names?" the old man said, smiling kindly.

"I-I'm Mindy… and this is Andi." I answered.

He nodded. "Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley." he said, motioning for them to step forward.

They did, keeping their heads down.

"How was it that you came across these two young girls?" he asked, giving them a knowing smile.

"Umm… Well, we were wandering a bit… and somehow we ended up in Hogsmeade right outside Zonko's." George answered, not meeting his eyes.

"And then we thought we heard someone, so we went to see who it was… we saw them," Fred pointed to us, "and thought they might need help."

"So we went to them, but they ran away… so we assumed they were up to no good…" George said, still keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Kind of like you." I muttered quietly. Nobody seemed to have heard me, but I thought I saw Dumbledore smirk a bit out of the corner of his mouth.

"So we brought them here to you." Fred finished.

"Ahh…" Dumbledore said, grinning. "And how was it you two came to be in Hogsmeade in the middle of the night?" the old man asked, turning his gaze on me and Andi.

"We don't know." Andi said, shivering slightly. The room WAS fairly cold.

I gave him the only explanation I could think of: the truth. "We were in our Geometry class in America and we fell asleep. When we woke up, we were on the sidewalk and these two chased us down." I pointed to the red-headed twins.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed in confusion and he nodded. "Do you girls know where you are?" Dumbledore asked, his face serious as he walked around to the front of his desk.

"No." I answered before Andi could say yes. I didn't figure it would be a good idea to tell Dumbledore that his whole world was a book in our world.

"Hmm…" he frowned and thought for a moment. Then he motioned for Andi and I to come forward. "Ladies if you will."

We went to him and stood, waiting anxiously for whatever was supposed to happen next.

He held both hands up and put one on each of our foreheads. He closed his eyes and spoke softly. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

"Sorry, but what exactly do you want us to concentrate on?" I asked.

His eyes opened again, revealing a deep twinkle. "You." And his eyes were closed again.

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I thought hard about everything about myself.

When his hand pulled away from my forehead, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me happily. "Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies."


	2. Bedtime

MINDY'S POV:

It turns out Dumbledore was merely checking to see if we were magical. It surprised me greatly that we actually were.

He told Andi and I all about Hogwarts and our classes and we acted surprised that to learn about this place. We didn't have to fake our enthused excitement. All the while, the Weasley twins stood behind us, listening in a bored fashion.

"How old are you girls?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"16" I answered.

"Ahh… Only a year younger than Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley." The boys looked up at this, but quickly went back to staring around the room. "It's a good thing today is Friday. Now you have the weekend to get your bearings and prepare yourselves for school." Dumbledore said, smiling at us over his glasses. "Now, onto more serious matters…" he explained to us that we would have to start in first year classes, though normally we would have been in our 6th year.

Since we were a year younger than the twins, I figured that we were a year older than Harry Potter which would put us somewhere in the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now, for your aliases." Dumbledore said excitedly.

We gave him confused stares.

"No one in the wizarding world has heard of you or your family. There will be no records of you anywhere. We cant just have you popping up like you had never been born."

The twins looked confused but intrigued and Andi and I staggered, surprised by how much he knew. I wondered if he had picked that up when he had been picking through my brain… what if he knew about the book?

"You shall keep your first names, but we will have to sort out your 'family' later." he winked. "Now you'll need a place to sleep for the night." He seemed to think for a moment and then clapped his hands together once. I turned to see two beds that weren't there before sitting next to each other up against the wall. "Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley, I suspect the Fat Lady has gone for a midnight stroll (not unlike yourselves) and will not be back anytime soon. You, too, may have to stay here tonight." He clapped again and two more beds appeared against the opposite wall. He grinned widely at the four of us before walking away saying, "No funny business… I'm only in the other room."

We all stood awkwardly for a moment before stumbling tiredly over to our respectable beds.

I couldn't believe it. I was in Harry Potter and I was sharing Dumbledore's office with the Weasley twins!

"So where is it that you said you came from?" one of the twins, George I thought, asked, yawning and stretching out on his bed.

"Texas." Andi responded, sitting up against her pillows.

"Wow… What that must be like…" Fred said distantly.

I kept my mouth closed. Andi was totally comfortable with talking to complete strangers (even thought they technically weren't strangers to us; we had read all about them). But I was completely shy and ended up saying something stupid and using snarky comments to cover up the awkward tension.

I head a soft clap from the room Dumbledore had retreated to and the lights shut off, the only light coming from some unseen source that glowed a supernatural light blue.

I looked across the room and saw Fred staring straight up at the ceiling and George leaning back onto his own bed.

I tilted my head up and closed my eyes. After pulling the blankets up to my chin and curling up on my side, I fell asleep.

FRED'S POV:

It was suspicious, but Dumbledore seemed to know what he was doing. Two random girls showing up in the middle of Hogsmeade with no idea of how they got there.

I remembered the cold of the night outside and shivered, pulling the blanket up around myself.

The ceiling was high and there were many things to look at up there, but I was tiring of it quickly, my attention span being as short as it is.

I rolled over and faced away from the foot of George's bed. I looked straight across and saw one of the girls, the one with dark hair and a scar on her left cheek, laying asleep. I thought that one's name was Mindy. But I could've been wrong. She was fairly pretty. Some might even say beautiful. But I was Fred Weasley, I didn't see things as beautiful unless it was a perfectly executed prank.

Or at least that's the way other people saw me. I thought a few things were beautiful. Like the uninterrupted peace of a snow covered area of land. Or two small birds chasing each other fitfully around a sprouting tree. Or a sleeping girl, her face smooth with rest and her snores nearly mute.

Thinking about beauty, I fell asleep.

GEORGE'S POV:

It was pure luck that the two girls we had found were completely gorgeous. I could hardly keep my eyes off them, but I managed to do so in case either of them happened to look up.

Unsurprisingly, sleep didn't come easily that night. I hadn't been able to sleep for quite a few weeks. When I finally got back to sleep, I had nightmares of a girl with dark hair in a tattered dress with angel's wings. She was standing barefoot on the edge of a cliff, edging nearer as though to threaten me with her own death. I called to her, but when she turned around, blood-red tears were in her eyes, streaming down her face.

But tonight, that girl didn't visit my dreams. Because she was here.


End file.
